


【紫海】Grosting

by Akinoakino



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinoakino/pseuds/Akinoakino
Summary: 平野紫耀x高桥海人R18 现代架空 上下级关系阿姨的点梗 写的很狗血
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Takahashi Kaito
Kudos: 3





	【紫海】Grosting

居酒屋内的灯光是暖暖的橙黄色，墙壁被刷上一层棕色的漆，但由于时间太过久远墙皮被迫脱落，有些地方只能裸露出本来的色彩。地面上铺着同样色调的木质地板，再加上周围嘈杂的闲聊声，造就出一种温馨又热闹的假象。

高桥挺直着身体一动不动坐在桌边。他看起来像是在认真听同桌的同事说话，但事实上只是在安静的发呆。

按理说他并不是不爱社交的孤僻性格。但每天加班到晚上九点，坐电车回家就要花上一个小时，如果可以选择，他更想买了便当直接回家享受片刻的安宁。

桌上摆着些装盘的食物和淡黄色的啤酒，同桌的是和他每日相处的同事，他和每个人的关系都还算不错，作为年纪最小的存在，也因此经常被照顾着。想着用报答的心态来应对，高桥没有多加犹豫便答应了今天的邀约。

“那个，你们听说了吗？”

话锋一转，同事们又开始下一个话题，这样的开场让高桥稍稍回过神来，他喝了一口属于自己的那一杯啤酒，冰凉又微苦的味道在舌尖绽开，这让他不自觉的皱起眉，努力将这种不适压下去。

“什么什么？你又听到什么消息了？”

“你们真的不知道吗？”一开始说话的人又说。

“别卖关子啦！快告诉我们吧！”有人已经等不及了。

高桥也朝着那人望过去。

他的同事都很有趣，应该说是社交能力强呢，还是性格太过八卦，公司内流传的各种小道消息都被他们掌握在手。由于都是人口相传的话题，可信度不高，但作为饭后谈资足够了。

“我们可能要换新的课长了！”

那人终于说出了答案，瞬间引来一阵惊叹。

“真的吗？”

“很有可能哦。你们忘记了吗？之前我就听说课长要换人啦。不过说起来我刚来公司的时候，课长就有说自己做不了几年就会退休，毕竟年龄那么大了不是吗？”

“嘛……回家享受老年生活也不错呢。”

听完同事的对话，高桥对此没有发表看法。

这种事情他在前几家公司都经历过，如今的这家公司人事变动更是相当频繁。自从他来到这里，更高层的人事更换过好几次，渐渐的，这种事情也勾不起他的兴趣了。

毕竟这种遥远的事情与他这个普通上班族没有任何关系。不管换成谁，他始终都在公司的底层摸爬滚打，为了生计起早贪黑，这样的生活压抑又无趣，但不得不忍受着。

好不容易熬到散局，回到家时已经接近十二点，高桥草草的洗漱完毕，把脏衣服扔进框内，又将第二天要穿的衣物放在床边，脑袋刚沾上枕头，没过几秒就被拉入了梦乡。

一夜好眠。

第二天一早搭电车来到公司，办公室里还是老样子，有人偷偷摸摸的往嘴里塞着没吃完的早饭，有人还一副昏昏欲睡的模样呆坐在桌前。

高桥在自己的位置上坐下来。来之前他就吃过早餐，这是他养成的习惯，在来到办公室前调整好自己的状态。现在还没到上班的时间点，他看了一眼正对着自己的办公室，那是课长专用的地方。

平时这个点里面都空无一人，今天反而坐着人，而且不止一个。

高桥往周围看了一圈，人基本到齐了，他突然想到昨晚聚餐时讨论的话题。

难道是新上任的课长……？这么快吗？

高桥又瞥了一眼。课长与另外一人面对面站立着，磨砂玻璃让他看不清两人的面容，只能根据身形判断谁是课长，谁是另外一人。那人看起来身形修长，高桥因此判断对方是个稍微年轻点的人。

正这么想着，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀凑过来。

“不会真被我说中了吧？”昨晚的消息就是从她嘴里说出来的，她顺着高桥的目光望过去发出疑问。

“可能吧。”高桥不动声色的避开与对方的接触，开始摆弄桌上乱糟糟的物品。

“啊，他们出来了！”

等高桥作出反应，刚刚还在旁边的人已经一溜烟的跑回自己的位置，课长先一步走出来，挥挥手召集他们过去，高桥看了一眼隐匿在暗处的另外一人，踱步走了过去。

整间办公室的人不算多，加上高桥只有六人，但工作量却与人数不成正比，时常累得让人晕厥。高桥是最后一个赶到的，不知道为什么，他对接下来要发生的事情抱有莫名的抵触心理，默默的在同事们的后面站着。

“你们应该都听说了吧。”课长还是老样子，穿着妥帖的西装，头发稀少，语气十分老成，“我今天就要离开公司了。最近身体不太好，所以没办法再过这样朝九晚五的生活。”

“课长你的身体……”有人忍不住开口。

“放心，我没事，老毛病了。”课长摆摆手说，“我和社长商量了一下，接下来由从分公司调来的平野来带领大家。”

随着课长的这句话，站在暗处的人踏出一步，出现在众人的视线里，高桥不可避免的望过去。

心脏猛地收缩了一下，高桥只看了一眼便移开目光，迅速低下头，那一眼深深的印在他的脑海里，将记忆深处的某些事激发出来，重映脑海中，高桥一瞬间想要逃。

“初次见面，我是平野紫耀，以后请多多指教。”

熟悉的声线落入耳中，高桥努力让自己看起来和平时没有什么不同，他站在最后面，寥寥几人只需一眼就能看完，他相信平野已经看到他，他的样子与几年前没有什么差别，认出他是理所当然的事。

这算什么剧情？高桥忍不住腹诽。少女漫画吗？和曾经的恋人重新相遇，然后旧情复燃？真是该死的狗血。

“以后就由平野代替我的工作，希望大家能好好相处。”课长咳嗽了一声，捂住嘴又说道，“好了，接下来的事情平野会再说明的，大家先工作吧！”

众人应了一声。高桥立马转身往自己的办公桌走，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉粘人的视线抓住他不放，他不想出现在某个人的面前，一分一秒都不行，那些被他压在心底的回忆只会不停的往上涌，让他没办法保持正常的状态。

他再也不想体验失控的感觉了。

整整一天高桥都处在不安中，期间心神不宁的和同事吃了午饭，浑浑噩噩的工作到晚上六点，本以为接下来又要加班，平野却出来告诉他们今天按时下班。同事们皆是一阵欢呼。

高桥在心里舒了口气。手上的工作完成得差不多，他用最快的速度收拾好东西，与同事打了声招呼便冲出公司。慌乱之中他看了一眼课长的办公室——平野还没有离开，正坐在办公桌前看着文件。

高楼将夕阳遮挡了一半，平日里高桥根本没有机会感受，只能坐在电脑前工作，看看透过窗户照进来的夕阳，这个时候坐在窗边的人就会因为刺眼拉上窗帘，连这点让人期待的景色都掩盖住。

坐上电车回到住处，又在楼下的便利店买了晚饭，是再普通不过的炸鸡便当，在没有聚餐的日子高桥几乎都这样安排，下厨对他来说是一种多余的负担，既麻烦又浪费时间，有这样的功夫他更想早点入睡。

但今天是意外的不需要加班的日子，多出来好几个小时反而有些不习惯。回家的第一件事是进浴室洗澡，出来后再把积攒了几天的衣物塞进洗衣机，最后开始吃饭。

高桥一边吃着米饭一边划开手机。

LINE的群聊蹦出不少新消息，他咀嚼着口中的食物，眼睛从屏幕上扫过，最为活跃的是同事们创建的闲聊群，这时里面正讨论着某个话题。

「你们有没有觉得新来的课长超帅气——」

下面立马有人附和她的发言，对于新任课长的外貌进行了一系列的分析，整间办公室就有四位女性，而且都是单身，也难怪会对长相帅气的人产生浓厚的兴趣。

高桥有预想过这样的场景。因为在他刚来到公司时也发生过这样的事件，这还是后来同事告诉他的。

「这样的人应该有女朋友吧？」

群里继续进行着这个话题，高桥看到这句话后放下手机，肚子还是空荡荡的，他加快速度将面前的食物解决完，洗衣机还在不停的发出声响运作着，把垃圾扔进垃圾桶，又整理了浴室和桌子，高桥拖着步伐爬上床。

等高桥再次打开手机，群里已经刷新出几十条，在大家一致认为平野有女朋友后，话题很快便从新任课长转移到其他事情上，高桥盯着屏幕眨眨眼。

他一点都不好奇。他这么对自己说。不管是男朋友，还是女朋友。这跟他没有半点关系。

洗衣机转动的噪声渐渐缓和下来，随后发出提示的滴滴声，高桥打消了不必要的想法，从床上一跃而起，生活就足够让他苦恼了，他没有精力去想其他的事情。

今天是平野新上任的第一天，昨天只是来提前熟悉工作，他用最快的速度了解了这个部门的情况，看资料对他来说不算困难。再加上今天的会议，他应该很快就能安定下来。

“希望大家以后能好好相处。”平野一改方才公事公办的语气，他站起身微微鞠躬，“在座的各位和我年纪差不多，所以不需要顾忌太多，把我当做正常的同辈就好。”

剩下的六个人都受宠若惊的站起身，说着差不多的话回应，微微鞠了一躬，这才散会。

高桥第一个离开会议室，他边走边在心里吐槽。就算这么说，上司永远是上司，大家还是会毕恭毕敬的对待他，无法做出逾越的事。

他讨厌和上司产生过多的联系，更何况如今的上司还是自己的前男友——被自己一声不吭断绝关系的前男友。擅自中断了和对方的联系，删掉联系方式避而不见，现在回想起来他这是做的什么事啊？不用想也知道对方有多恨他。

或许他该考虑在被新课长报复之前换新工作？但是仔细一想又不行，这份工作是他迄今为止做过最合适的，如果因为这一点就轻易放弃，他的人生可能会变得一团糟。

一边胡思乱想一边继续工作。长时间的高强度工作让高桥养成了喝咖啡的习惯，咖啡间是与隔壁部门共用的，公司提供的速溶咖啡味道实在是不怎样，大部分人都宁愿喝自备的饮料和白水。

所以现在咖啡间只有高桥一个人。

泡咖啡的时候才能从堆积成山的工作中脱离出来缓上一口气，眼睛有些酸痛，高桥不禁怀疑自己又多近视了几度，将杯子放在桌上，他心不在焉的伸手搅拌着杯子里的液体。

眼看着咖啡粉与热水完美融合在一起，正想端起咖啡离开，身后的门突然响了起来，不知为何高桥突然有一种汗毛倒竖的感觉。

在咖啡间遇到同部门同事的可能性几乎为零，他们都公开表示喝公司的咖啡是天大的惩罚。如果是隔壁部门的人估计也只有百分之二十的可能，不会这么巧正好和他撞上。

脑子里混乱的做着无关紧要的分析，门被轻轻的推开了，高桥扭过头，面前出现了他最不想看到的人。

“啊，平野课长好巧啊。我先去工作了。”高桥的第一反应就是装傻，先逃出去再说，慌乱中连桌上的咖啡都忘了端走。

“等等。”平野出声道，伸手拉住了想从门缝挤出去的人，他久违的叫出了高桥的名字，声音不大，“海人。”

高桥愣了一下。

很久没人这么叫他了，都是高桥高桥的用着这样疏远的称呼。手被抓住的一瞬间他差点条件反射般甩开，但理智告诉他，拉住他的人怎么说都是他的上司，是他不能得罪的人。

所以他挂上虚假的笑容转过身，不动声色的抽回自己的手。这一点都不巧。他想。

他现在只想远离这个人，最好是装成不认识的陌生人，虽然这么想有点自私，擅自断绝关系的也是自己，没资格提这样的要求。如果平野朝他发脾气或者揍他一顿都是正常的，但正是因为不想发生这种事，他才想快点逃开。

压下心中涌动的某种情绪，高桥开口时已经整理好情绪：“平野课长有什么事吗？”

故意说出与之相反的疏远称呼，高桥感觉到周围的气压骤然低了几分，身侧的门被咔嚓一声关上，这时他与平野面对面站着，明明自己的身高更占优势，却被对方的气场压制住了。

高桥鼓起勇气对上那双眼，注视着他的眸子里波涛暗涌，仿佛蕴藏着不知名的暴风雨，劈头盖脸的朝他打来。啊，生气了，糟糕。高桥想。

根据对平野曾经的了解，高桥本以为他会说出什么来，但他似乎只看到对方咬了咬牙。

还没等高桥反应过来，整个人就被推到狠狠的门上，声音有点大，他的第一反应是的外面的人会不会听到，如果有人来敲门询问只能解释他们打了一架或者摔倒了之类的说辞。

这时候高桥不禁有点佩服自己的想象力。明明被强吻了，还有心思想其他的。

唇上的触感很柔软，即使情绪有些失控这人依旧很温柔，连吻都这么温柔。曾经品尝过的味道涌入鼻腔，是淡淡的薄荷香，温热的气息覆盖上来，将拒绝的想法淹没在一片温热中。

曾几何时似乎也发生过这样的事，被圈在门与身体间接受热烈的吻，然后便一发不可收拾，在空旷的教室内做格格不入的事。

温柔只是暂时的。高桥根本没想反抗，但平野依旧用手紧紧的抓住他，双手被按在头顶，高桥能感觉压在自己唇上的柔软渐渐开始发力，既而强硬得闯进半开的口中，这一点让他莫名的有些兴奋。

和平野单方面断绝关系后便再也没有谈过恋爱，也没和其他人做过这种事，还在交往时他们经常会擦枪走火，后来渐渐成了习惯。

现在这种被忘掉的习惯被唤醒了。一开始还只是被动的接受，平野的吻让高桥有些发晕，他不知道是缺氧导致的还是自己沉浸其中了。

他开始回应，唇舌紧紧的纠缠在一起，发出暧昧不清的水声。在一片炽热的呼吸中高桥感觉双手被压制的力量放松了，他用双手环住面前的人。异常熟悉的感觉。

被触碰的人身体一震，而后更加热情的投入这场本不该发生的吻中。高桥一边喘着气，一边眯眼看着近在咫尺的脸，他想到昨天晚上这张脸还被同事疯狂夸赞。

确实是帅哥。但高桥知道自己并不是因为这一点才无法拒绝。明明下定决心不再和这个人纠缠，现在却和对方在公司的咖啡间接吻，甚至有要进行下一步的可能，同为男人自然明白下身的触感代表了什么，但残存的理智告诉他不该继续做下去。

手掌隔着裤子抚上逐渐变硬的某个部位，高桥不可抑制的轻喘一声，他看向平野，对方只是盯着他，抚在下身的手拉开裤子上的拉链往下扯，将微勃的性器暴露在空气中。

“紫耀……”在这样的场景下暴露让高桥叫出熟悉的称呼。

“怎么了？”平野低低的询问道，沙哑的声音里夹杂情欲，听起来更加让人难以自持。

“别在这里……”高桥喘息着出声阻止，但听起来反而更像是邀请，而不是拒绝。

“那就是说其他地方就可以了？”平野抓住话语中的漏洞，但只是询问，并没有因此停下来。他握着渐入佳境的性器上下套弄着，手指熟练的划过高桥的敏感点，一步步的催促他登上高峰。

可能是因为太久没有解决这方面的事，高桥很快就射了出来，高潮时的发热身躯烧坏了他最后那丝理智，但还不够，情欲仿佛着了火燃烧至全身。他知道接下来会发生什么，想拒绝却也说不出口。

高潮后有些发软的身体被拉到桌边，高桥被迫趴在上面，桌上还放着被他遗忘的咖啡，现在已经失去热气，沉淀后变成浑浊的颜色。身后传来微小的咔的一声，是上锁的声音。

“准备好了吗？”平野用左手把高桥的裤子往下拉了拉，留在膝盖的部位，臀部完全露了出来，完美的腰部曲线往延伸，看起来格外诱人。

“准备什么？”即便现在处于任人宰割的地位，高桥依旧装傻反问。在所有人面前都好脾气的平野被他惹恼了，情欲主导着他说出更加挑衅的话，倒也颇有些破罐子破摔的意味。

“准备好补偿我。”

平野的声音多了几分不耐，他成功了。

手指粗暴的插入许久未使用的后穴，温软的穴肉讨好般自动吮吸上来，从深处分泌出黏黏的液体，️平野轻车熟路的往里戳到最刺激的那一点，将高桥想反驳的话变成了小声的呜咽。

“补偿到我满意为止。”平野说。

插入的手指变成了两根，平野的动作算不上温柔，但也有在好好扩张，时不时划过体内的某个地方，传来一阵穿透大脑般的电流，连带着疼痛中也渐渐生出一种异样的快感。

“自顾自的结束我们的关系。”平野又开了口，高桥已经无心去分析他的情绪，光是适应身后的异物就足够吃力，“说实话我有点生气。”

“但我更讨厌你这幅装傻的样子。”

这句话出口后高桥心里一怔，大脑被激得清醒了些，他想直起上半身，又被强行压了回去。

是啊，他也讨厌。可远离让自己痛苦的存在是人类的本能，他知道曾经做的事有多过分，但比起让他继续痛苦，他宁愿继续装傻。

当年的他们经常黏在一起，过了一段时间后高桥突然意识到，他们对彼此的影响都太大，感情让他们停滞不前，在临近毕业的时刻，为了未来的考虑高桥选择分开。那时的他还没有学会平衡感情和生活，所以自私的选择逃避，既然逃避那就逃避得彻底，了无音讯的离开，消失在了平野的世界里。

这些话他都不会说出口，因为没有任何意义。

高桥的抵抗情绪似乎影响了身后的人，平野撤出手指，后穴并没有扩张的很彻底，高桥听到拉链拉开的声音，然后有什么东西顶住了后穴。

“喂……等等——”

高桥想回身阻止接下来要发生的事，但完全做不到，举起的手被抓到身后，这下他只能被迫贴在冰凉的桌面上，后穴被撑开的感觉刺激着他的神经，性器毫不留情的顶到最深处。

“呜……好痛……”

还没适应体内的巨物便再次被贯穿，平野完全没有顾及他的感受，只是粗暴的进出着，更可耻的是他的身体还自动分泌出了润滑的爱液，让插入变得更加畅通无阻。

“本来想尽量温柔点，但你真的让我很火大。”平野压制着身下的人说，他刻意压着音量，咖啡间的门隔音效果如何他不清楚，但既然在做这种事，他不希望吸引来其他人。

穴口已经被摩擦得泛红，流出的爱液在四周一塌糊涂，疼痛依旧占据了大半，高桥没办法好好感受身体深处的快感，身体僵硬的趴在桌上，随着一次次顶入晃动。

这完完全全就是惩罚。

“紫耀……好痛……”染上哭声的声音断断续续地叫着最亲密的名字，高桥能感觉到生理泪水顺着眼角流下来，他闭着眼，只能发出声音求饶。

话音刚落，体内的性器就拔了出来，身体被翻转过来，泪眼朦胧间高桥能看到平野正注视着他，然后伸手抹掉了他的眼泪，他听到平野说了句。

“败给你了。”

这次的动作温柔许多，平野俯下身吻着高桥的唇，高桥终于老实下来，一边承受下身的撞击一边伸出舌尖回吻，被冷落的性器因为后穴传来的快感渐渐抬头，顶端流出些许粘液。

“我说，你这家伙这几年没和别人做过吧。”平野握着高桥的腰顶入着，他摩擦着肉穴内凸起的那个点，狠狠的碾过去，让高桥发出一声压抑的呻吟。

“你……你怎么知道的。”高桥喘息着问。

“你觉得我真的不知道找不到你吗？”这句话的意思不言而喻。

高桥心里一惊，后穴紧缩了一下，让平野忍不住勾勾嘴角，他开始加快速度冲撞，又伸出手套弄高桥勃起的性器，淫靡的水声黏黏糊糊的飘散在空气中，伴随着些许克制的呻吟和喘息。

“一起去吧。”

滚烫的精液射在后穴深处，掀起一阵战栗，双重快感让高桥再一次射了出来，性器一点点的吐着白色的粘液，他喘息着躺在桌面上，后穴内的精液慢慢顺着穴口往下滑。

“夹紧。”正在整理衣物的平野突然拍了一下他的屁股，发出清脆的声响。

不知道为什么刚才一直没觉得害羞的高桥，这时突然觉得脸上有些发热，他绷紧身体坐起来，从桌上扯过几张纸擦拭身上残留的液体，但体内的他现在没办法处理，也不能在这里留下任何痕迹。

等他整理好自己，平野正站在一旁盯着他，如果他没看错的话，那双眸子里蕴含的感情有种熟悉感。他又想到平野说的那句话，是说一直有关注着他吗？

本来以为自己掌握着主动权，结果自己才是被掌握的那个。这人空降到部门不会也是计划好的吧……

正这样想着，平野突然走近一步，帮他理了理衣领，他们离得很近，呼吸交错在一起，平野搂着他的后颈，贴在耳边说出一句话。

“你会继续补偿我的吧？”

气息喷在耳侧痒痒的，高桥觉得热度一直蔓延到他脸上，他发出一个音节：“嗯。”

果然比起道歉并拉开距离什么的，他可能更喜欢这个选择。

为什么？可能因为……他还有点喜欢这个人吧。

END-


End file.
